Yashiro Nanakase
Yashiro Nanakase (七枷 社, Nanakase Yashiro) is a video game character from The King of Fighters series as the leader of the New Face Team in KOF '97. He is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi and serves as the darker counterpart to Goro Daimon. His name means "Shrine of the Seven Shackles". He was modeled after a character in the anime, Combat Mecha Xabungle. In the character popularity poll on Neo Geo Freak's website, he was voted as the sixteenth favorite character with a total of 783 votes. Both versions of him are voiced by Makoto Awane. __TOC__ Story The true origins of the Orochi fighter known as Yashiro are shrouded in mystery. At one point, he formed a rock band with Chris and Shermie, with him playing the guitar. They were preparing to perform when the club they were scheduled at canceled them in favor of a jazz band featuring Iori Yagami. Upset at their loss and angered by "the man with red hair", Yashiro and his band steal the invitations from the American Sports Team and enter the KOF tournament. During the tournament's duration, the Orochi blood within Yashiro awakens as he and his friends remember their duties as three of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi and work to resurrect their lord by gathering fighters' energy. They succeed but, after Orochi's defeat and subsequent concealment, the trio sacrifice themselves to ensure their lord's survival. Personality While living his normal life, Yashiro has a very 'cool' personality. Even so, he shows a part of his Heavenly King persona while composing his songs, which often has themes like death and blood. Powers * Super Speed - He can deliver punches at high speed. Fighting Style Yashiro's fighting style is focused on offensive power. He is an all around fighter that balances out his great striking power with amazing speed and swift technique. His punches are extremely powerful and straight-forward, contrasting with his acrobatic kicks that sometimes resemble Capoeira. Music * Bloody - The King of Fighters '97, '98, R-1, R-2, and 2002 *'Re: Bloody' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-2 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a Striker for Ralf *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (second title) - unplayable *SNK Dream Battle Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters 2003 - in the edit team's ending *KOF: Maximum Impact - background cameo *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - in Shermie's ending *SNK Gals' Fighters - in Shermie's ending *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 Similar Characters *Orochi Yashiro Cards Sprites Gallery Image:1135700033-31.jpg|Yashiro from King Of Fighters 97. Image:Yashiro-kof98.jpg|Yashiro in King of Fighters 98. Image:Yashiro-neowave.jpg|The King of Fighters Neowave artwork for Yashiro Nanakase. Image:KOF-Kyo232.jpg|Yashiro in The King of Fighters: Kyo. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in December Category:Deceased